Team Bonding
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Grif finds Simmons reading The Hunger Games and gets interested. Simmons starts to read outloud and the duo are joined my Sarge and Tucker *rated T for some light swearing*


**All righty. I don't think I've ever been so happy to write a fanfiction before! Yahoo! :D So, I'd thought I'd kick off with feels fic. Placed during season 11. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Grif stepped into the room, taking a big bite of of the chocolate bar in his left hand. He smiled a bit at the lovely taste and looked around the room to see if anyone was there, nope. No one here either. He huffed. It seemed like no one was in the base today. He sighed and took another bite out of his candy bar before walking out of the base and taking a look around. His eyes found Simmons sitting in the grass reading a book while eating a sandwich. Grif ate the lat of his chocolate bar and walked over to the maroon soldier.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Grif asked in a bored tone. Simmons looked over his shoulder at Grif as the other man walked over. He raised the book and Grif peered at the cover. "The Hunger Games? Is it about food?" The sarcastic tone in Grif's voice was hard to miss as he sat down next to Simmons and lay in the grass. Simmons huffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, it's about all these teenagers the fight to the death," Simmons told him. Grif narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"That sounds retarded. Why the hell would someone do that?"

"Well, in the story there were thirteen different districts and one higher class city, one day the districts rebelled and there was a war. So, to keep the twelve districts that remained in check they take one boy and one girl from each district to fight to the death with only one winner," Simmons said, doing back to read the book. It wasn't like Grif had actually been listening so he didn't have to worry about explaining anything else even though he'd like too. Grif shifted to get comfortable.

"Why not just take a bunch of kids and kill them every year? Why does there have to be a fight and a winner?" Grif asked. Simmons blinked, surprised that Grif asked. He shrugged and set the book in his lap, turning to look at the other soldier.

"Because they think that just killing them will bring another uprising and the high class think it's entertaining. They let one live to show their mercy," Simmons answered. Grif snorted and looked confused.

"Mercy? They're taking a bunch of kids and making them kill each other! How is that merciful at all?" Simmons shrugged. "Sounds like a bunch of idiots run this place. Is it in Canada?" Simmons snickered and shook his head.

"No. Acutually, the whole thing is place in some version of North America," Simmons told him. Grif grunted. "Anyway, the story is about this one girl named Katniss. Her sister gets picked at twelve years old and she offers to go instead. It's all about the fight she's in and stuff. There are three books in total." Grif sat up and leaned back on his arms as he looked at the book.

"Huh, cool. But why do they call it the Hunger Games?" Simmons opened his mouth to speak but than stopped, looking confused. "Maybe because it takes out twenty-three mouths to feed? Maybe we should have one." Simmons laughed a bit, but then scowled a bit. "What?"

"How did you know it was twenty-three?" Grif rolled his eyes.

"Well, if they take one boy and one girl from twelve districts that makes twenty-four competitors, and if one lives that means twenty-three die. Duh." Simmons slowly turned to look at Grif, shocked. "What?"

"Grif, did you just do math?" Grif glared a bit at Simmons.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, ok? I just chose to let you do the stuff because I'm too lazy," Grif told him, laying back on the grass.

"I know you're not an idiot Grif, I just never expected you to do math of your own free will," Simmons said with a snicker. There was a moment of silence between the two. They hadn't had a conversation like this in a long time, not since they left the canyon.

"So, where are you in the book?" Simmons looked at it.

"Just started the third chapter," he told him. "Why?" Grif lay an arm over his eyes and shifted to get comfortable again.

"Read," Grif said. Simmons looked confused and was silent, waiting for Grif to tell him what he meant. After a moment of silence Grif sighed. "Read the book to me, jackass."

"Oh," Simmons said and turned back to the book, starting to read the chapter outloud. Simmons started to slow down as he saw Sarge coming over. Should he continue? He took a deep breath and turned back to the book, continuing to read outloud. Sarge stopped and looked over at the two as Simmons read the book. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked over towards the duo.

"Simmons, Grif! What are you two doing?" Grif groaned and removed his arm, placing it on his forehead and looking up at Sarge with an irritated look on his face. Sarge shifted his gaze back to Simmons, expecting an answer. Simmons quickly finished the sentence and looked up at Sarge.

"Reading," he answered. Sarge raised an eyebrow, silently demanded more information. "It's a book called The Hunger Games sir."

"It's about a girl who saves her little sister from being in this game where twenty-four teenagers fight to the death with only one winner. And you're interrupting the best part," Grif said, obviously eager to hear what happened next. "She's about to go on for her interview." Sarge glanced back at Simmons, not moving or saying another. Simmons swallowed nervously, knowing that Grif was glaring at Sarge for stopping the story. Sarge grunted and walked over to the other side of Simmons, laying on the grass a few feet away from the duo.

"Carry on Private Simmons," Sarge grumbled. Grif put the arm over his face again with a small smirk. Simmons nodded.

"Yes sir!" he opened his mouth but stopped as someone else walked over. It was Tucker. Great.

"Hey. What are you assholes doing? Whatever it is, can I join? Caboose is being more annoying than usual," Tucker said, almost begging in tone. Grif let out an irritated sigh and removed his arm again to see Tucker wearing his T-shirt and jeans just like everyone else.

"Simmons is reading The Hunger Games," Grif told him.

"Oh, I've heard about that," Tucker said, sounding more interested then he probably was. "Mind if I join?"

"Sure, just shut up," Grif said, putting his arm over his eyes again. Tucker sat down on the grass, being careful not to sit to close to Sarge. "Continue on Sims." Simmons nodded and started reading again as Katniss waited for her turn on the stage. All three listened as he read the story, Tucker soon laying on the grass with his eyes closed. This continued on until the end of the chapter, that's when Washington arrived.

"There you all are! What the hell are you doing?" They all looked up at Wash without saying anything. "Simmons, are you seriously reading them a story?" Simmons nodded and showed him the title. "The Hunger Games? Yeah, that's a good one. Anyway, Tucker, I need your help." Tucker groaned.

"Oh come on! The games are about to start!" Tucker whined as he sat up. Wash shook his head.

"We'll continue tomorrow, Tucker. You go," Simmons said, shutting the book. Tucker nodded and followed Washington back to Blue base. Sarge stood, stretched, and walked into red base. "I'm surprised at you Grif. You actually got interested in a book." Simmons stood up as well. Grif grunted and did the same.

"Hey, it's interesting, ok? Shut up," Grif snapped. Simmons laughed and the two walked back into the base.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
